Damon's Diary
by darknessprincess
Summary: ¿Y si Damon tuviese un diario? TVD, post Season4 y antes de la Season5, Delena x todos lados... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es una historia cortita, q escribí para un concurso pero que nunca puse aquí. Son ****cuatro capítulos pequeñitos que espero que os gusten :)**

**Gracias por leerme... Los 3 primeros capis son POV Elena, el último POV Damon ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – La curiosidad mató al gato**

Me levanto no muy temprano y estoy sola en la habitación. ¿Dónde habrá ido Damon?  
Salgo de la cama y me doy una ducha para cambiarme.

Estoy cepillándome el pelo delante del espejo cuando noto que una pequeña ráfaga de aire mueve mi vestido blanco y él aparece tras de mí, acariciando mi pelo.

- ¿Ya te has duchado? – me pregunta retirando mi cabello para darme un cálido y dulce beso sobre el hombro.  
- Sí – sonrío yo y pone un gracioso y sexy puchero.  
- Al final se me ha hecho tarde – me dice volviendo a besarme el hombro.

Yo nos miro en el espejo y recuerdo otra vez, una vez no hace mucho en que nos miramos en el espejo, una vez en la que ver sus ojos tras de mí, no dejándome nunca, me hizo sonreír: Mi cumpleaños.

Y pienso, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Damon? ¿Por qué nunca lo he sabido? Quizá se me haya pasado... soy una egoísta, nunca le he preguntado... y él de seguro que no me lo va a decir...

- Damon – le digo.  
- Uhnmm – murmura él sin retirar sus labios de mi hombro y de mi cuello, y eso hace que me cueste mucho pensar en otra cosa que no sean esos labios y su mano sobre mi cintura y su otra mano acariciando mi cabello.  
- Damonnnnnnn - le regaño alargando la n en lo que se convierte más que en una regañina en un gemido al bajar Damon su mano desde mi cintura para meterla bajo la falda de mi vestido.

"¿Qué era lo que iba a preguntarle?... Sea lo que sea puede esperar a luego... "pienso mordiéndome el labio cuando Damon acaricia mi trasero sobre mis braguitas. "Si hay algo que me sobra es tiempo"

Me giro y pongo mis manos sobre el pecho de Damon y con fuerza lo lanzo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer directamente sobre la cama, recorro a velocidad vampírica la distancia que nos separa y me monto a horcajadas sobre él.  
- Nos hemos levantado traviesa esta mañana – me sonríe incorporándose sobre los codos.  
- Psssssss – le dijo yo apoyando mi índice sobre sus labios, sobre esa sonrisa que ocupa mis días y mis sueños, y lo retiro justo antes de que me intente morder, contagiado de mi travesura erótica.

Paso mis dos manos sobre su pecho obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, el cierra los ojos. Abro su camisa de un golpe y los botones caen al suelo lanzados en todas direcciones.  
- No gano para camisas – me dice riéndose con los ojos cerrados.  
- ¡Calla! – le regaño y le araño en el pecho con mis uñas, haciendo un pequeño surco rojizo que empieza a sangrar.  
- Auch – se queja y abre los ojos, le sonrío y me muerdo el labio de nuevo.

Damon se mueve debajo de mí a velocidad vampírica y cambia nuestras posiciones para ser él ahora quien está sobre mí. Me toma las manos sujetándome por las muñecas y me las lleva sobre la cabeza, sujetándolas ahí con una sola mano.  
- Quieres jugar duro, ¿eh? – me pregunta enarcando una ceja mientras me sonríe.

Se acerca a besarme y me muerde el labio, hincándome un colmillo y succionando mi sangre cuando brota en pequeñas gotitas. Creo que mi gemido se ha oído ahora en toda la casa, suerte que estamos solos...  
- Sí – susurro yo – duro – digo mirándole a los ojos.

Veo como las pupilas de Damon se dilatan al oírme decir aquello, y no necesito repetirlo dos veces.  
Damon me abre las piernas con la mano que tiene suelta y en un segundo mi bonita ropa interior ha desaparecido, se coloca sobre mí y me penetra con una fuerte embestida.  
- Más – susurro – más fuerte.

Me suelta las muñecas para meter sus manos bajo mi espalda y agarrarme por los hombros y volver a introducirse en mí una y otra vez, mientras que yo apoyo mis manos en sus bíceps, cubiertos aún con la camisa medio abierta.  
- Más... más... – no puedo dejar de decir otra cosa, y con cada vez que arremete contra mi veo lucecitas debajo de mis párpados, cierro los ojos y me aprieto a él cerrando mis piernas sobre su cintura, quiero sentir más, quiero sentirlo todo.

Así seguimos a un ritmo infernal y celestial, todo a la vez.  
- Abre los ojos – me susurra – quiero verte.  
Abro mis ojos y veo los suyos encendidos, de un azul brillante mirándome víctima de la misma pasión que yo.  
- Eres increíble – me susurra de nuevo, mientras no deja de entrar en mí una y otra vez, más rápido, más fuerte, hasta que ambos notamos que llegamos al clímax, y entonces cae rendido sobre mí, apoyando sus codos en la cama para evitarme su peso.

Damon vuelve a besarme en el hombro, yo necesito aún un minuto para recomponerme de lo que acaba de pasar, cada vez es mejor, cada vez leemos mejor lo que quiere el uno del otro, si tenemos años y años por delante para perfeccionarnos... me muerdo el labio de pensarlo.

- Buenos días a ti también – me sonríe dándome un beso en los labios, yo también le sonrío y se aparta para tumbarse boca arriba, a mi lado.

Entonces recuerdo lo que quería preguntarle y ahora está de buen humor, su mano juguetea con la mía sobre la cama, y por el rabillo del ojo creo que lo veo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.  
Toma mi mano y la apoya sobre su pecho, entrelazada con la suya.

- Damon – le digo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar, tal vez lo mejor sea ir directa al grano - ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

En el momento en que le hago la pregunta noto como su cuerpo se tensa, noto que me aprieta más la mano y al mirarle veo que ya no sonríe.  
- ¿Damon? – le pregunto tras un momento de silencio.  
- Yo no tengo de eso – me dice.  
- ¿Cumpleaños? Todos tenemos cumpleaños – le sonrío yo girándome a contemplarlo.  
- Si te mueres dejas de cumplir años y yo llevo muerto más de cien años – dice algo molesto, pero no entiendo por qué.  
- Pero tendrás una fecha de nacimiento o algo... el día en que...  
- Voy a ducharme – dice soltando mi mano y dando un salto sale de la cama y se empieza a desvestir entrando en la ducha.

Me incorporo y lo contemplo a través del cristal, de espaldas a mi.  
Apoya ambas manos en la pared e inclina la cabeza hacia delante para que el spray caiga sobre todo su majestuoso cuerpo. Viéndolo así me entran ganas de ir a la ducha con él. Dios, ¿qué le pasa a mi libido vampírica? Aunque quizá no sea el vampirismo, quizá es simple y llanamente Damon y lo que siento por él lo que me tiene así.

Cuando sale envuelto en una toalla se acerca a mi serio, mirándome a los ojos.  
- No vas a dejarlo estar, ¿verdad? – me pregunta aún molesto, me conoce demasiado bien.  
- Damon...  
- Elena... – dice imitándome – Fin de la historia – sentencia y entra al vestidor, saliendo con unos pantalones y botas de él, terminando de ponerse la camiseta, se va de la habitación sin decirme ni una palabra más.

Lo bien que había empezado el día y lo fácil que se pueden torcer siempre las cosas entre nosotros.  
Sé que debería dejarlo estar, sé que si él no quiere hablar de su cumpleaños no debería meterme, que debería dejarle su espacio, pero no lo puedo evitar... la curiosidad se ha inyectado en mis venas y saber el cumpleaños de Damon y por qué no quiere decírmelo me atrae como la luz a una polilla.

Si tan sólo Stefan estuviera aquí... podría preguntarle... ¿dónde podría averiguar el día en que nació Damon? Quizá si lo averiguo y le hago un bonito regalo pueda convencerle de que no es tan malo celebrar el cumpleaños aunque hayamos muerto...

Y ahí tengo mi pista. Damon ha muerto, su padre declaró su muerte ante el consejo y fue inscrita en los libros en 1864, no sé si podré localizar esos libros para saber también la fecha de nacimiento de Damon, todos los nacidos en el pueblo han de estar inscritos, pero tal vez esos libros se perdieran durante la guerra.

Pero hay un sitio en el que podría estar, un sitio en el que podría mirar: su lápida, en el panteón de la familia Salvatore.

Me levanto y me cambio de ropa a toda prisa, me recojo el pelo en una coleta y salgo decidida a encontrar mi respuesta.  
Damon no está en la casa visible por ningún lado, tal vez sea mejor así, le daré tiempo para que rumie su enfado y así quizá luego podremos hablar.

Llego al cementerio y todo está desierto, no hay ni un alma por los alrededores. Mejor, no quiero que nadie me vea entrar a donde quiero entrar, porque probablemente tenga que forzar la puerta. Cuando llego al panteón de los Salvatore descubro que así es, que tengo que desencajar la pesada puerta de hierro de sus goznes y me alegro de no tener ojos cotillas alrededor.

Dentro del panteón hay varias lápidas, tumbas de varias generaciones del Salvatore, pero en seguida vislumbro lo que estoy buscando, las tumbas de dos jóvenes hermanos muertos en un trágico incendio: Damon y Stefan Salvatore, una al lado de la otra. Idénticas por fuera, idénticamente vacías por dentro.

**Damon Salvatore nacido el 28 de junio de 1840**

"Oh" pienso "me he perdido su cumpleaños... Maldición".

Doy un golpe con el pie sobre el suelo y me tiro sobre él para sentarme frustrada, al hacerlo descubro que una de las losetas del suelo suena como rara, doy pequeños golpecitos y veo que efectivamente está hueca. Y mi curiosidad de nuevo me carcome.

Me pongo de rodillas sobre el suelo y retiro el polvo acumulado sobre los bordes de la loseta para introducir mis dedos en ella y abrirla, poco a poco va cediendo y consigo quitarla del todo, poniéndola a un lado.

Dentro veo un libro negro, encuadernado en cuero. Lo tomo entre mis manos para examinarlo más de cerca, es antiguo, pero no demasiado, está atado con una cinta de cuero de la que cuelga una _D_ plateada.

"¿Esto es de Damon?" – pienso - "¿un diario?".

Sé que yo soy la primera persona que NO debería abrirlo, yo escribo diarios, yo sé lo que vale la privacidad de estas letras, pero también es una oportunidad para echar un pequeño vistacito en el corazón de Damon, para entrar en su mente como nunca había hecho... y una vez más la curiosidad se adueña de mi...

Retiro la cuerda con cuidado y al abrir el diario caen de dentro una llave antigua plateada y unas violetas disecadas.

Más secretos, más misterios... empiezo a pensar que NO debería estar leyendo esto...

Tomo la llave entre mis manos y la violeta con cuidado y las coloco de nuevo dentro del diario, rezando por que no hubieran estado en un lugar en concreto y nadie note que las he movido.  
Pongo la cinta de cuero alrededor del diario y me quedo mirándolo.

Damon va a saber que lo he tocado, he removido la pequeña capa de polvo que había sobre él... y jamás se creerá que no he leído... así que...

Abro el diario echando una ojeada y me maravilla lo hermosa que es la letra manuscrita de Damon. Sonrío y elijo una página al azar. ¿Sabes eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato? Pues justo...

_Elena es exactamente igual a Katherine, una perra manipuladora._

- Ouch! – grito y cierro el diario de golpe enfadada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Cumpleaños... ****_Feliz_**

Estaba realmente furiosa cuando cerré aquel diario.  
Cuando llegué a casa Damon estaba en pie frente a la chimenea. Las llamas iluminaban sus formas de un modo en que me era casi imposible resistirme a él. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y tenía la camisa abierta, su pecho tenuemente iluminado hacía que sus abdominales y pectorales resaltaran perfectamente definidos. Noté que su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, por lo que intuí que estaba tan enfadado como yo, lo que supe sin ninguna duda cuando se giró a mirarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has conseguido lo que querías? – me preguntó volviendo a mirar a la chimenea, y al oír su voz vi que no solo estaba enfadado, también había bebido.  
- Has bebido – le dije.  
- Un gran cerebro el tuyo – me respondió sin girarse levantando el vaso que tenía medio vacío en la mano.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, la mayor parte de mi enfado con él se había disipado, era algo normal en mí, me enfadaba hasta casi querer matarlo y luego lo miraba una vez a los ojos y casi todo desaparecía, porque lo amaba, y no podía evitar amarlo así como era.

- Damon – dije tratando de calmarle, poniendo una mano sobre su antebrazo.  
- Quita – me dijo apartando el brazo, aún de mal humor.

- Damon – volví a insistir.  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes ya lo que querías? ¿Tienes ya tu maldita fecha? – me preguntó girándose.  
- Sí – respondí yo.

- ¿Y no tengo ni un feliz cumpleaños ni nada? – me preguntó furioso, echando chispas por los ojos.  
- Damon yo...  
- ¡Damon nada! ¿Qué esperabas Elena? ¿Que estuviera aquí impaciente esperándote y te abriera mi corazón? No soy así, Elena, yo no me abro, yo no comparto mis cosas. Yo no celebro los cumpleaños ni tampoco te estaré esperando en nuestro aniversario con un ramo de flores y te invitaré a cenar, porque probablemente me olvide de él.  
- Eso no es cierto – le dije yo, sabía que si hacía todas esas cosas era por algo, que algo le dolía y lo ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero yo ya había pasado la fase en que le dejaba ocultarme cosas y en que yo se las ocultaba a él. Yo ya no soportaba eso, habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo engañándonos, no queriendo o no atreviéndonos a ser sinceros, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora estábamos juntos, y yo se lo demostraría – Yo sé que eso no es cierto, Damon – dije acercándome a acariciarle la cara.

- ¿Quieres compartir, Elena? – me preguntó tomando mi mano por la muñeca, apartándola de su cara - ¿Quieres recuerdos bonitos de fiestas de cumpleaños?  
Damon me miraba furioso, creo que nunca lo he visto así, estaba completamente fuera de sí, si no lo conociera tan bien hasta me habría dado miedo, pero yo sabía que no me haría daño, al menos no físicamente.

Dejó el vaso sobre el poyete de la chimenea y puso su otra mano en mi cuello, no cerré los ojos pero todo se quedó negro, entonces quise gritar pero no podía. ¿Me había roto el cuello? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Entonces todo se iluminó de nuevo, y me vi transportada a la película de _Lo que el viento se llevó_ en directo y en pleno color.  
Unos esclavos negros se movían por la casa de aquí para allá, el bullicio era muy grande, no encontraba ningún rostro conocido por toda la casa, pero supuse que debía ser algún recuerdo que Damon estaba "compartiendo" conmigo, por lo que en parte me alegré.

Un pequeño moreno como de unos cinco años pasó casi atropellándome, huyendo de una esclava riendo. No pude evitar fijarme en él.  
- Soy yo – dijo Damon apareciendo tras de mí y sin mirarme comenzó a seguir al niño.

El pequeño subió por las escaleras y entró de pronto en una habitación, Damon y yo no tuvimos que subir las escaleras, mágicamente aparecimos allí. Una mujer vestía, más bien supervisaba como las criadas vestían a un niño pequeño, rubito.

- Stefan – susurró Damon cerca, y sentí un escalofrío al notar su aliento.

- Lo siento señora, no lo he podido retener – dijo la criada agarrando por fin al pequeño Damon.  
- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó Damon mirando a la mujer y tratando de que no le limpiara la criada los churretes de la cara.  
- Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano, cumple un añito – le dijo la criada a Damon, puesto que la mujer se volvió sin responderle.  
- ¿Cumpleaños? – preguntó el crío sin entender.

- ¿Cómo está mi campeón en su gran día? – una voz masculina y potente resonó en toda la habitación, me giré hacia allí y vi a un apuesto hombre, me recordó bastante a Stefan aunque algo más mayor.

El hombre se acercó a darle un beso a la mujer en la frente y le hizo carantoñas a Stefan, aún a medio vestir en la cama.

- Papá – gritó Damon acercándose, pero parándose justo delante del hombre, no atreviéndose a darle un abrazo, como parecía que quería hacer – Señor – saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Es el cumpleaños de Stefan? – preguntó Damon con voz bajita.  
- Sí – respondió su padre, vi algo brillar en sus ojos, pero no supe que fue.

- Stefan – dijo el pequeño y se acercó a intentar darle un abrazo a su hermano.  
- No lo toques – regañó su madre – estás sucio. Giuseppe, sácalo de aquí – le pidió agarrando al niño por una mano y no dejando a Damon acercarse al bebé.

- Señor, ¿cuándo es mi cumpleaños? – preguntó Damon cuando su padre lo tomó del brazo y empezó a andar con él.  
- Los niños malos como tú no tienen cumpleaños – le dijo.

A mí se me rompió el corazón al oír aquello, no pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta, quise abrazar y besar al pequeño Damon al ver cómo sus ojos se clavaron en los de su padre. Me giré hacia mi Damon, al Damon adulto que me enseñaba todo aquello, y casi podría decir que estaba igual que yo, que revivir el recuerdo lo había destrozado tanto como a mí verlo por primera vez. ¿Cómo podría ser un padre tan cruel con su propio hijo? Por muy travieso que el niño fuera no se merecía que todos lo trataran así.

- Damon – dije acercándome a abrazar al Damon de mi época, al que era real para mí.

En ese instante todo volvió a ser negrura y silencio y finalmente estaba de nuevo en el salón de la casa, en la chimenea con Damon agarrando mi muñeca con una mano y mi cuello con la otra.

- Damon – volví a susurrar.  
- Ahí tienes tu _cumpleaños feliz_, Elena. No quiero volver a hablar del tema – me dijo y me soltó.

- Pero Damon... ¿por qué...  
- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo estar, Elena? Eres estúpida y cabezota y ¡me tienes harto! – me gritó echándose sobre mí, yo retrocedí poco a poco hasta que tropecé con una alfombra y caí de culo al suelo.  
Damon entonces se giró y se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia la chimenea, recuperando el vaso que había apoyado antes ahí y bebiendo de él.

- Anda vete... seguro que ahora estás pensando en que estabas mejor con Stefan – me dijo en un susurro.

Yo quise acercarme a él, quise abrazarlo, pero también estaba dolida y enfadada por cómo me había hablado. Sobre todo no soportaba que hubiera sacado una vez más el tema de Stefan entre nosotros. ¿Cuántas veces tendía que demostrarle que era a él y no a Stefan a quien yo había elegido? Ya no había vínculos ni había miedos que me obligaran a elegir sin ser realmente consciente, sin elegir lo que quería con todas. Y yo le amaba a él, eso lo tenía claro, lo había elegido a él. Pero ahora mismo me hervía la sangre, así que me levanté y empecé a andar para salir de la casa.

- ¿Sabes cómo me puso mi padre, Elena? – me preguntó, al girarme lo vi contemplando el fuego, con las llamas iluminando sus ojos – Da-mon... el demonio... qué acertado, ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

Ahí quise correr hacia él y abrazarlo, decirle que no era verdad, que él no era un demonio, que yo lo amaba y que estaría junto a él por siempre, que lo que su padre le hiciera ya no importaba, porque él había resultado ser mejor que ellos, había resultado ser el mejor de todos...

Pero al parecer no tenía muy clara mi regla de no engañarnos más ni decirnos más mentiras, porque no sé a qué parte de mi cerebro obedeció mi lengua cuando habló y dijo...  
- Eso parece – y así salí de la casa cerrando la puerta.

Oí unos cristales reventar, y el sonido de las llamas después, supuse que Damon había tirado el vaso contra la chimenea, pero no me quedé ahí a contemplarlo, salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

En mi carrera no pensé, y no sé cómo acabé de nuevo en el cementerio, ahora más solitario aún si cabe al ser de noche.

Seguí actuando sin pensar, empecé a andar hacia el mausoleo de los Salvatore y como una autómata me senté frente a la lápida de los dos hermanos y levanté la loseta para tomar el diario en mis manos y abrirlo.

_"¿Qué significa que ella me abrace?¿Qué ha sido eso para mí? ¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?¿Qué me ha pasado con ella? Desde el primer momento en que la vi me aterra..."_

_"¿Quiero ayudarla? Yo, Damon, ¿quiero ayudarla? ¿Ayudarla a ella o a Stefan? A Stefan... todo esto es por ayudar a mi hermano, para ayudar a Stefan... ¿verdad?"_

Iluminada por la luz del móvil seguía pasando páginas del diario, algunas solo con un gran _"¿POR QUÉ?"_ escrito en el centro u otras con un _"NO". _  
Cosas que no entendía.

_"A Stefan esto le funciona, pero a mí no me vale de nada... ¿Y por qué lo sigo haciendo? Pues porque estoy solo, porque no tengo a nadie a quien contarle nada, porque me he enamorado de la única amiga que creo que tenido en mi vida"_

- Oh Damon – susurré acariciando las letras. Qué tonta soy...

_"Hoy cuando la he visto al pie de las escaleras... Ha sido demasiado para mí, ya no he podido seguir negándomelo a mí mismo, a pesar de que era tan obvio para todos desde que Isobel lo dijera a viva voz. Esa perra manipuladora..._

_Pero hoy mi corazón ha dado un vuelco, ha sido como si evitara un latido, y luego lo he notado pararse de nuevo, al verla abrazarle a él y no a mí._

_Porque, ¿quién soy yo? Soy sólo el capullo que la atemoriza, que se burla de ella y de todos, que mata a cualquiera sin importarle, quien convirtiera a su madre en vampiro, quien mató a su hermano, el que hizo que muriera la abuela de su mejor amiga... que... mejor dejo de contar... porque todas y cada una de las razones que se me ocurran no son más que argumentos para ver que no soy merecedor de ella, que no soy nada para ella..._

_Me iré, pero antes me tengo que despedir, tengo que verla, tengo que decírselo, aunque sea sólo Una vez._

_Y ya lo sé... ya sé que no me iré, que jamás podré irme"_

Esto debió de pasar cuando Damon vino a casa, cuando me confesó lo que sentía por mí y borró mi memoria, es una de las últimas páginas escritas.

_"Mi humanidad ha muerto con ella y sigo pensando que debería irme, pero Stefan me ha pedido que me quede, que me necesita. Y una vez más me quedo._

_Una vez más la veo elegirle a él, ponerle a él por delante de mí, y me quedo a regocijarme en mi masoquismo, porque no me iré, tan verdad como que no volveré a escribir en esta basura. He conocido lo que era un amigo, he tenido a alguien con quien hablar, y ahora también lo he perdido. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero ella también me ha arrebatado eso, porque me ha dejado más sólo que antes. Porque antes estaba solo, pero no sabía que lo estaba..._

_Ahora la he tenido a ella, he tenido a Ric... y ya no tengo a nadie..._  
_Y escribir palabras en un estúpido diario no me ayudan, lo mismo que no me van a ayudar los recuerdos de mi madre._  
_Así que descansa en paz, diario"_

Me imaginé a Damon escribiendo estas letras al poco de mi transición, yo también echaba de menos a Ric, pero eso era algo más de lo que nunca habíamos hablado.

Me quejaba de Damon, de que se cerrara a mí, de que tuviera miedo de que yo le abandonara por Stefan o de que no sintiera lo que decía realmente. Y todo este tiempo he sido yo la egoísta con él, aprovechándome de lo que él sentía por mí, dándole esperanzas para luego dejarlo tirado.  
Debía ir a hablar con él y decirle todo, me llevaría el diario, hablaríamos de ello, de nuestro pasado y de nuestro futuro, hablaríamos y nos besaríamos, y lo arreglaríamos como siempre y haríamos el amor y le obligaría a celebrar su cumpleaños. Sonreí.

Cuando me levanté me apoyé en la pared en una lápida, y una de las letras se movió. Me solté rápidamente tratando de que no se arrancara del todo y cogí el móvil para iluminarme mejor y ver el daño que había hecho e intentar repararlo, era la lápida de una mujer.

**ANNA SALVATORE, QUERIDA PRIMERA ESPOSA DE GIUSEPPE SALVATORE.**

**Nacida el 5 de Agosto de 1815**

**Fallecida el 28 de Junio de 1840**

Y ahí fue cuando comprendí todo, ahí fue cuando mi corazón se congeló. Cuando leí aquella fecha.  
- Oh Damon... – susurré acariciando las doradas letras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Memory Av.**

Tengo tantas preguntas, tantas dudas... y no sé si me atreveré a preguntarlas.  
¿Cómo es que nunca he sabido qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que nunca he sabido lo del diario? ¿Cómo es que nunca he sabido nada de la vida de Damon, nada de su vida como humano o como vampiro? ¿Cómo es que nunca supe que la madre de Damon murió al darle a luz?

Sí que sé por qué no sé ninguna de esas cosas: porque no las he preguntado, y no voy a engañarme a mí misma pensando que no hemos podido, que no hemos tenido tiempo porque hemos estado "ocupados" luchando por nuestras vidas... **NO. **

No sé nada de él porque nunca me ha importado... he estado tan cegada en mí, en lo que yo sentía o no sentía, en mis problemas, en lo que a mí me pasaba... y durante todo este tiempo...

_Recuerdo cuando encerramos a Stefan en aquella celda, mi plan era descabellado, como siempre... pero Damon me apoyó, como siempre, pienso tristemente._  
_Se sentó a mi lado, en silencio, sin decirme nada, pero dándome justo lo que necesitaba, como siempre... apoyándome, estando conmigo. Ayudándome a enderezar mi cuento de hadas una y otra vez._

_Y yo ahí ya lo sabía, sabía qué sentía él por mí, pero me engañaba, porque me había aferrado a Stefan a lo que Stefan era para mí, a lo que estar con él significaba... y soy tan cabezota._

_Stefan... a quien jamás he sabido verle los defectos... a quien jamás he sido capaz de odiar._

_Stefan amenazó con tirarme desde el maldito puente Wickery, y aunque sé que nunca lo habría hecho, aunque sé dentro de mí que llegado el momento jamás se habría atrevido a acabar con mi vida de aquella forma, ¿qué es lo que hizo Damon cuando lo supo? Le defendió, siempre defendiéndolo ante mis ojos... aunque algunas veces lo que él hiciera no tenía defensa._

_Y aunque justo un día antes me había confesado su amor, no con palabras, Damon nunca ha sido de palabras, el tan sólo me había besado de la forma más dulce y sincera en que jamás alguien me hubiese besado, abriéndome su corazón... lo único que hizo fue defender a su hermano, y no forzar nada entre nosotros dos, esperándome, siempre esperándome..._

_Igual que me abrió su corazón de nuevo días después en la fiesta de los Lockwood, y yo se lo pisoteé una vez más..._

_No me extraña que escribiera eso de mí, que pusiera que soy exacta a Katherine... al final he resultado ser muchísimo peor._

_Jugué con él, y con Stefan... y le dejé sólo cuando se estaba muriendo, le dejé abandonado... para volver con Stefan, le rompí el corazón y él tan sólo lo recompuso y se quedó a ayudarme, a pesar de que yo sabía que eso le estaba matando por dentro, no pude evitar pedirle ayuda una y otra vez más._

_Y él siempre estuvo ahí... Ayudándome, enseñándome a controlar mi vida, soportando una y otra vez los golpes que yo le daba... siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con una caricia amable. Todo lo que yo no me merecía, e incluso cuando yo estaba tan enfadada con Stefan por haberme mentido y haber puesto en peligro a Jeremy... él simplemente lo defendió una vez más._

_Y quiso esperar hasta que no hubiera nada que empañara nuestro amor, hasta que yo estuviera segura de que lo que sentía por él no podía estar de ninguna manera influenciada por el vínculo, vi lo que le hizo aquello, lo que pensar que cuando por fin yo le había escogido a él todo era una mentira le hizo. Pero nunca desistió, y ni una vez tomó la decisión incorrecta, nunca conmigo._

_Sé que él no piensa igual, sé que para él todos sus actos son los erróneos, si hasta piensa que su nombre significa que es un demonio, su padre le puso así, tal vez enfadado sin razones, sin derecho con el niño que había nacido y que le había arrebatado a su esposa. Porque él no tenía culpa de nada, igual que no tenía culpa de enamorarse de mí... pero yo tampoco supe tratarlo bien._

Desde siempre estuvo solo, desde siempre poco valorado, y yo no he sido una excepción, no he sabido verlo jamás hasta ahora, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Mis pasos me han traído como una autómata a la casa, abro la puerta y busco a Damon en el salón, pero él no está aquí. ¿Se habrá ido? De alguna forma siento que no es así, presiento que sigue en la casa, por lo que me dirijo a buscarlo en su habitación.

Esta tumbado en la cama mirando al techo. Sé que me ha oído, sé que me oyó en el mismo momento en que abrí la puerta de la casa, pero no hace ni un movimiento que me demuestre que sabe que estoy aquí.  
La luz de la luna ilumina su torso desnudo, y mi boca se llena de saliva al contemplarlo. Está tumbado sin camiseta, lleva los vaqueros negros y aún no se ha quitado las botas, tiene las piernas un poco abiertas completamente estiradas, un brazo tras la cabeza y el otro al lado del cuerpo.

Me acerco poco a poco a la cama e hinco una rodilla en ella para empezar a recostarme junto a él, pero ni eso hace que se mueva. Me recuesto de lado, contemplando su rostro en la tenue luz de la luna llena, miro la espléndida imagen que es su perfecto torso, sus perfectos labios, su perfecto perfil. El sigue inmóvil como la estatua de algún dios griego.

Me atrevo a entrelazar mi mano con la suya que reposa sobre la cama, él no la aparta, pero tampoco entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Entonces me acuerdo de otra noche en que entrelazamos las manos sobre la cama, pero no lo recuerdo porque yo apartara la mano, no lo recuerdo porque me abalanzara sobre él con una pasión que creía que no me podía negar más, aunque así lo hice. Lo recuerdo porque veo su cara cuando le dije que no sabía lo que sentía por él, y aunque entonces no lo vi, ahora veo justo el momento en que su corazón se rompió en un millón de pequeñitos pedazos, el momento en que volví a darle esperanzas para robárselas despiadadamente después. Y no puedo evitar que un sollozo escape de mi garganta.  
- No quiero tu pena - me dice sin moverse aún.  
- ¿Cómo es que puedes quererme? - le pregunto, y veo por como su cuerpo se tensa levemente que no es para nada la pregunta que él estaba esperando, pero yo necesito que me lo responda, porque necesito que me explique eso ahora mismo, porque ahora mismo me odio como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho y necesito que él me diga que valgo la pena, necesito verme en esos ojos azules y que me perdone, porque una vez más soy egoísta, y no he venido aquí a salvarle a él, sino a que él me salve.

Damon se gira levemente, no mueve el cuerpo, un poco la cara y me mira de reojo, no directamente.  
Se gira de nuevo y emite un suspiro.  
- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – me pregunta, contemplando de nuevo el techo, soltado la mano que yo le había tomado.  
- ¿A dónde quiero llegar? – pregunto yo sin entender lo que quiere decir, sin entender esa expresión ni entender ese suspiro.  
- Sí, Elena... estoy cansado... cansado de esto, de pelearnos todo el tiempo, de estar cada día al borde del precipicio... estoy muy cansado, así que ¿puedes ir al grano, por favor? – esta vez sí que se gira hacia mí para preguntarme, y el azul de sus ojos me envuelve completamente, y me pierdo en él, no sé si un minuto o durante una hora, y no puedo dejar de mirar a esos ojos, que me dicen tanto sin palabras, esos ojos que no tienen chispa, que están tristes, por mi culpa una vez más.

- Yo nunca te he tratado bien, Damon – empiezo – Siempre he sido egoísta contigo – le oigo soltar un ruido de protesta – Sé que tú piensas que has sido siempre el egoísta, pero no es así, a cada paso que he dado has estado conmigo, ayudándome, apoyándome, salvándome, me has dado hasta tu sangre, Damon... ¿y yo? Te he utilizado y manipulado y te he abandonado siempre...  
- No siempre – responde y se gira hacia mí completamente, apoyando un codo en el colchón y la cabeza en él, sonriendo. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es capaz de cambiar de humor de una forma tan rápida y perdonarme todo al mismo tiempo?  
- Siempre, Damon... así que no entiendo cómo puedes quererme, cómo no me odias, cómo siempre que acudo a ti, tú me esperas con los brazos abiertos – digo, y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas empañen un poco mis ojos.

- ¿Qué por qué te quiero? – dice moviendo dulcemente una de sus manos para enjugar una lágrima que se ha escapado – No lo sé, Elena... simplemente es así, te quiero... y no lo puedo evitar, no puedo luchar contra ello... y créeme, lo he intentado – vuelve a sonreír. Y todo está bien en el mundo de nuevo, porque esa sonrisa ilumina mi corazón, y hace que me eleve levemente, que me sienta algo mejor, vuelve a salvarme, como siempre.  
- Yo también te quiero – susurro.  
- Lo sé, ven aquí – susurra él, y me abre los brazos y yo me acurruco contra su pecho, notando su calor, oyendo el latido de su fuerte corazón, me olvido de todo notando como su mano acaricia levemente mi espalda... _Oh, ¡mi espada!_

- ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunta al notar lo que llevo escondido en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón.  
- Damon, ¡no! – digo casi sin voz en un intento de detenerlo, de que no coja lo que ya está cogiendo... pero es demasiado tarde.

Damon saca el diario de mi pantalón sonriendo ante mi intento de que no lo vea, quizá pensando que es algo mío que tontamente quiero ocultarle, pero veo cuando lo descubre cómo su cara va cambiando poco a poco, cómo pasa de la sonrisa a ponerse serio, a cerrar los labios en una fina y apretada línea, veo en sus ojos el dolor, la ira... la traición.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – me pregunta con calma, pero el tono de voz que usa me da miedo, es demasiado calmado para lo que sé que siente, demasiado frío.  
- Damon, yo... – no sé qué decir, quería hablarle, decirle que lo había encontrado, contarle todo, pero he sido torpe una vez más y no me he sabido explicar, y otra vez está enfadado, ahora con mucha razón.

- ¿Te has divertido? – me pregunta apartándome de un empujón y sentándose en la cama, de espaldas a mí – Dime, ¿te has divertido? ¿Ha merecido la pena, Elena?  
- Damon...

- ¿HA MERECIDO LA PENA, ELENA? – eleva la voz, pero sigue de espaldas a mí, y cada vez voy teniendo más y más miedo - ¿Tienes ya tu viciosa curiosidad saciada? ¿Estás contenta ahora? Casi me habías conmovido con toda tu auto reflexión, con todo eso de lo mala que eres conmigo y lo bueno que yo soy...  
- Damon...

- Damon ¡no! – se levanta de un salto y se gira hacia mí y me mira con odio - Espero que hayas sacado todas tus respuestas y todo lo que necesites, Elena, porque es lo último que tendrás de mi – me dice y me tira el diario al regazo y empieza a andar hacia la puerta.

Pero por un momento cambia de opinión y vuelve a tomar el diario, lo abre y toma las flores secas y la llave que sé que estaban ahí dentro, pero que no sé qué significan.  
- Recoge tus cosas, no te quiero aquí cuando vuelva – me dice y ahora sí que se marcha de la habitación, y tan rápido que las cortinas se agitan levemente con el aire que desplaza al irse.

Ahora soy yo la que está sola, soy yo la que siente la soledad, abrazo las sábanas y el diario contra mi pecho, y ya no evito que las lágrimas fluyan, lloro.  
Lloro por Damon, por lo que le he hecho todos estos años, lloro por lo estúpida que he sido, lloro porque no he sabido valorar lo que tenía, porque siempre lo había dado por seguro, porque como una egoísta había pensado que siempre tendría el amor de Damon... hasta ahora que lo he perdido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – El demonio.**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes qué hora es? – me dice Katherine cuando me abre la puerta del motel en que tan sólo ella y yo sabemos que está viviendo.  
- Seguro que tú me la vas a decir – digo pasando de ella y entrando como si fuese bienvenido.  
- Son las dos de la mañana – me dice Katherine cerrando.  
- ¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que me ibas a decir la hora – río mientras busco en la pequeña nevera algo que beber.  
- No hay alcohol – me dice sentándose en la cama, a lo que me giro escandalizado – Ahora... ahora no me sienta bien – me dice agachando la cabeza. Yo me río a carcajadas por su patética expresión y por mi mala suerte.

- Puedes beber otra cosa... – dice cubriéndose algo más con la bata.  
- ¿Te estás ofreciendo? – le digo tras recorrer la distancia que nos separaba y sujetarla descubriéndole el cuello. Me mira a los ojos y veo miedo en ella, jamás había visto miedo en Katherine, pero aun así no lo demuestra, ni me suplica que no la muerda, ni llora, ni se mueve...

- Prefiero tomarme un zumo – digo lanzándola sobre la cama con desgana – ¿tienes zumo? – pregunto volviendo a la nevera.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Damon? – me dice ella volviendo a cubrirse con la bata, no tendrá la misma fuerza, pero sigue siendo igual de digna que siempre, eso se lo tengo que reconocer.  
- ¿Es que no puedo venir a verte? – pregunto ignorándola, pero la verdad es que ni yo mismo sé qué hago aquí.  
- ¿A las dos de la mañana, medio borracho y enfadado? Déjame adivinar... ¿tu vampirita te ha echado de casa porque no se te ponía dura? – me pregunta con una sonrisa.  
- Cuidado Katherine – la amenazo.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Damon? ¿Matarme? Los dos sabemos que eso no será así – se ríe a carcajadas y yo quiero reventar, quiero explotar, quiero romper algo...

Así que cojo el pequeño televisor y lo lanzo con fuerza contra la pared lanzando un grito y destrozándolo en el proceso. La mesa del televisor es lo siguiente que lanzo, destrozo la lámpara, rompo la ventana... me acerco a Katherine quien se ha quedado parada en mitad de la habitación contemplándome mientras que la destrozaba.  
- ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? – le pregunto mientras rodeo con mis manos su pequeño y frágil cuello - Sería tan fácil... un leve movimiento y... ¡crack! Adiós Katherine... – susurro mientras que la acaricio con los pulgares.  
- Mi dulce Damon – me dice ella acariciándome la mejilla – Tú no eres un monstruo – sonríe.  
- ¿No? – pregunto mirándola con odio.  
- No – me susurra – por mucho que te empeñes en demostrarlo.

Oír esas palabras me catapulta al pasado, a un pasado que creía enterrado.

_Estoy encerrado en mi habitación una vez más. _  
_Me limpio la sangre de mi labio como puedo con una toalla húmeda. Algún día seré lo suficientemente mayor como para devolverle el golpe a mi padre y ahí sí que no volverá a pegarme._  
_Ya tengo trece años, he estado a punto de revelarme y golpearle, pero el llanto de Stefan me ha distraído... no me gusta verlo llorar, me gusta jugar con él, verlo sonreír, compartir las cosas..._  
_Mi aya abre la puerta y se acerca a mí con una cesta. Una vez más me ha traído algo de cena, sé que si padre se entera le darán unos latigazos por desobedecer._  
_- Nana... no tengo hambre... – protesto, odio que tenga problemas por mi culpa, es lo que doy a todo el mundo, problemas..._  
_- Claro que tienes hambre –me sonríe y se acerca a quitarme la toalla y empieza a limpiarme la herida._

_- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – me pregunta mientras mira el destrozo que ha hecho la bofetada de mi padre._  
_- Rompí un jarrón de mi madre – le digo yo – me enfadé porque le dio un beso a Stefan y a mí no, y yo también le había llevado flores... – digo apartando mi cara de la suya para que no me mire y vea que estoy a punto de llorar._

_- Mamá no me quiere – vuelvo a decir con un nudo en la garganta._  
_- Oh Damon – me dice ella acariciándome la mejilla y haciéndome girar hacia ella – Eso no es verdad – sonríe con dulzura – tu madre te amaba muchísimo, tu madre te amaba tanto que dio la vida por ti, mi niño._  
_- ¿Cómo? – pregunto pensando que la hostia de mi padre me ha dejado atontado porque es que no la entiendo._  
_- Esa rubia estirada no es tu madre – añade explicándose._

_Mi aya se levanta y va a buscar algo en un compartimento tras un cuadro con un caballo que yo no sabía que estaba ahí, del cuadro saca una caja de música pequeña y la acerca a la cama. Abre la caja de música con una llave plateada y de dentro saca un daguerrotipo y unas violetas secas._  
_- Esta era tu madre, yo la crie al igual que a ti – me dice sonriendo mientras que me da el retrato._  
_- No lo entiendo... – niego ya sin evitar que las lágrimas caigan, pero el parecido es innegable._  
_- Tu madre era una buena mujer, pero su salud era muy débil, todos los médicos le desaconsejaron el que siguiera adelante con tu embarazo, que sería fatal para ella, pero ella quería tenerte, Damon, hablaba día y noche de ti, de su pequeño principito... Algo en su interior le decía que tendría un niño muy especial – me sonrió mi aya._

_Me quedé pensativo unos momentos, contemplando el rostro de mi madre a través de su retrato, sintiéndome extrañamente unido a ella, a pesar de no haberla conocido jamás._

_- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso por mí? – pregunté finalmente, recuperando mi voz, sin entender que nadie fuera capaz de dar la vida por mí._  
_- Damon... no eres tan malo, mi niño...- me susurró atrayéndome a su regazo, donde el familiar aroma de algodón y dulces me reconfortaron - No eres ningún demonio, aunque te esfuerces en demostrarlo – añadió mi aya, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos._

Llevo aquí ya varias horas y aún no la he visto salir de la casa, su coche sigue ahí, tiene que estar ahí dentro...

Maldita cabezota, no pienso volver a hablar con ella, no puedo dejar que esos ojos me miren y me convenzan de que no haga lo que debo hacer, que es alejarla de mí.  
Juro que si no se va ella me largaré yo, y jamás volveré a mirar ni una vez más en esta dirección.

Estoy cansado, harto... ya no tengo edad para estupideces, llevo recorriendo la tierra demasiado tiempo para andar jugando a las casitas con una niña tonta.  
He sido un estúpido al pensar que podría lograrlo, que podríamos sobrevivir juntos... un estúpido y un ingenuo... y eso no me pega nada, ese no soy yo.  
- Puto tejado – murmuro tras dar un golpe y ver como una teja se desprende y casi me caigo.  
Esta casa es tan vieja como yo, y los dos necesitamos algunos cambios.

Vuelvo a saltar desde el tejado cayendo en el suelo sin ruido, como una pantera dispuesta a atacar.  
La pienso sacar de mi casa por las buenas o por las malas. No puede quedarse aquí, no puedo confiar en ella, ya no... Esto se ha acabado, esto se tiene que acabar.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, la encuentro dormida sobre mi cama... y me trago todas las palabras que he pensado antes. Así, como por arte de magia. ¡Puf!  
Y no me siento cómodo así, no me gusta saber que tiene todo ese poder sobre mí, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, que le perdonaría cualquier cosa... Pero la quiero... qué le voy a hacer.

Me siento suavemente a su lado en la cama, para que no note aún mi presencia.  
Veo en su rostro rastros de haber llorado, sé que también ella sufre, que no somos felices... pero ¿cómo podemos serlo? Hemos empezado la casa por el tejado... y así... nada puede salir bien.  
Le acaricio el rostro suavemente, recordando la primera vez que lo hice, la primera vez que mis manos acariciaron su dulce y olivácea piel, y mis labios se curvan involuntariamente en una sonrisa... No controlo mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de ella, no controlo mi cuerpo... no controlo nada, y me asusta... pero jamás he sido un cobarde. No dejaré que el miedo arruine lo nuestro.

Elena comienza a abrir los ojos y al verme da un salto hacia atrás, cubriéndose un poco con las sábanas, me duele que haga eso... ella también tiene miedo... No más miedo.  
Abro mis brazos y sólo pasa una décima de segundo antes de que ella se lance sobre ellos, la aprieto con fuerza y consuelo su llanto mientras que le acaricio la espalda y le beso los cabellos.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto – dice entre sollozos – nunca volveré a leer un diario tuyo – dice.  
- Eso seguro, no pienso volver a hacer esa gilipollez – me río yo por lo bajo.  
- Lo siento, de verdad – me dice separándose un poco.  
- Ya lo sé – asiento mientras que enjugo alguna de sus lágrimas – Yo también lo siento, no ha sido tu culpa que haya pasado todo esto, sino la mía – le digo haciendo que sus ojos se abran de par en par y sus pupilas se dilaten.  
- ¿Qué pasa? Yo también sé pedir perdón – bromeo y la hago sonreír. Y así sé que nada está perdido, si puedo hacer brillar esa luz de nuevo en sus ojos todo estará bien.

Tomo una de sus manos con la mía y la acerco hasta mi boca para besarle en la palma, noto cómo se erizan los vellos de su brazo ante ese mínimo contacto de mis labios, cómo se acelera su pulso, y ahora soy yo el que sonríe.  
Saco del bolsillo de mi camisa las violetas y la llave y las coloco sobre su mano, sujetando ahora su mano con las dos mías. Elena mira fijamente lo que acabo de dejar sobre su mano y me mira a mí de nuevo sin comprender.  
- ¿Quieres saber cosas de mí? – le digo sonriendo – Pregunta.

Elena me sigue mirando sin comprender, sin saber qué quiero decir o quizá sin confiar del todo en lo que le estoy diciendo.  
- Te quiero, Elena – sonrió acariciando su rostro, ella apoya su cara sobre mi mano y me sonríe también – No más secretos, no más mentiras... No será fácil... pero...  
- Nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles, si no, no estaría contigo - sonríe Elena interrumpiéndome.  
- Touché – me río yo a carcajadas.  
- Me encanta oírte reír – dice Elena acercando una mano a mis labios, que yo beso mirándola a los ojos.

Mi deseo se ha encendido ahora como una explosión nuclear, y aparto todas las cosas que hay en la cama para tomarla entre mis brazos y hacerle sentir con un beso todo lo que siento por dentro.  
El gemido que sale de su boca me confirma que ella siente igual, que me desea y me quiere tanto como yo a ella.  
Nuestras manos vuelan sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras nos desnudamos sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento, todo nos estorba, no sentimos suficiente el uno del otro, no tendremos suficiente hasta que yo esté dentro de ella y note sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda.

Pero esta vez quiero que sepa que pretendo cambiar, que no quiero que sólo seamos fuego que nos consume, quiero que sepa que quiero que esto funcione, que podemos ser diferentes, que podemos ser mejores juntos. Así que cambio el ritmo y comienzo a besarla más despacio, a acariciarla más despacio, saboreando y deleitándome en cada gesto que tengo con ella, y ella se entrega a mí con la misma intensidad, lee en mis actos lo que necesito y me lo da, compartimos la conexión que me hace amarla, que me hace perdonarla cada vez que me hiere, igual que ella me perdona a mí.

Quizá estemos condenados a hacernos daño, quizá estemos condenados a no sobrevivir juntos, pero cuando oigo cómo dice mi nombre en el momento del clímax todo eso me importa un carajo, porque por momentos como estos estoy dispuesto a pasarme toda la eternidad discutiendo con ella.

- Te quiero – susurra Elena apoyada en mi pecho, mientras que los dos felices y agotados contemplamos los rayos del amanecer – No más secretos.  
- Palabra de explorador – bromeo yo haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre mi corazón, y ella se ríe y me regaña dándome un leve manotazo.  
- ¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio? – me riñe girándose a mirarme.  
- Es la única forma de sobrevivir – le guiño yo respondiéndole – pero tienes razón, no más secretos – carraspeo un poco y me separo – esta noche he ido a ver a Katherine – confieso y cierro los ojos esperando una bofetada que nunca llega.

Al abrir los ojos Elena me está mirando fijamente en la misma postura en que estaba antes, ni ha cambiado el gesto.  
- ¿No tienes nada que decir? – pregunto a riesgo de volver a discutir.  
- ¿Por qué has ido a verla? – me pregunta ella.  
- No lo sé... estaba furioso... quería molestarte... hacerte daño... y de paso reírme de Katherine nunca viene mal – sonrío.  
- ¿Ha pasado...  
- Más quisiera ella – sonrío de medio lado con mi sonrisa más traviesa, y consigo que la arruguita del ceño de Elena se relaje y sonría también.  
- No quiero hablar de Katherine – me dice poniendo una mano en mi pecho – Quiero que me hables de tu madre – sonríe.  
- Como desees, princesa – digo tomando su mano entre las mías y besándola.

Cuando vuelvo desde mi vestidor con la pequeña caja de música Elena se acomoda en la cama y me hace un sitio a su lado. Abro la cajita y le muestro la foto, contándole al hacerlo la historia que mi aya me contó, y algunas otras cosas que he averiguado de mi madre con el paso de los años, como que era originaria de un pequeño pueblo de Florencia, de donde mi padre la trajo siendo muy joven.  
- ¿Has estado allí alguna vez? – me pregunta Elena.  
- No – digo cogiendo las violetas y dejándolas en la caja junto al retrato de mi madre.  
- Pues ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños – sonríe – ¡Nos vamos a Florencia! – grita emocionada abrazándose a mí.  
- Aún no sé si quiero celebrar mis cumpleaños... – digo yo apartando la caja a un lado y abrazándola también.  
- Pues entonces, Feliz, feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, Damon – sonríe parafraseando al sombrerero loco y besando mis mejillas cada vez que dice un feliz.  
- Qué infantil eres a veces... – sonrió yo, a mí jamás se me ocurriría citar un personaje de Disney.  
- Pero tú me quieres así – dice rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.  
- Siempre – sonrió yo y me quedo contemplando sus ojos en silencio.  
- Entonces... ¿Florencia? – me pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado y haciendo un leve puchero que me hace reír a carcajadas.  
- Florencia – sonrío yo y la beso de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
